


There, but for Fortunes

by HYPERFocused



Category: Everwood, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Smallville, Sports Night, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The O.C, The Sentinel, White Collar, due South
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune favors the bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, but for Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan was for some Fortune cookies "in bed" smut, but I couldn't decide which of my pairings were going to get the crumbs in the sheets. Instead I used a fortune generator, and assigned one to each of ten fandoms.

**The Sentinel: A short stranger will soon enter your life with blessings to share.**

There's something about the kid, Jim wants--needs-- to know him better. He doesn't know why, exactly, or maybe he doesn't _want_ to know why. It's crazy. Sandburg lied through his teeth. He was no doctor, hell, not even a PhD. But at the same time, he'd gotten to Jim's real truth, brought him back to some semblance of normal, or at least what was apparently passing for it now.

He's not sure whether he feels flattered or freaked by Blair's attention, a combination of serious study, and seriously sexual intent. If he's honest, it's a little bit of both.

**Smallville: A very attractive person has a message for you.**

Lex never used to think of himself as sentimental, at least where romance was concerned. But with Clark, it was different. Lex kept _everything_. He told himself that it was all about Clark's secrets, and that day on the bridge.

Yes, Clark found the ~~shrine~~ room, and (understandably) freaked, but he never saw the _important_ stuff. The "thanks, but I can't keep the truck" note. His class president campaign speech, with Lex's scrawled suggestions. A takeout Talon cup Clark brought him on the first day they'd kissed, arriving impossibly hot, and fast. Kind of like Clark himself.

**White Collar: The man or woman you desire feels the same about you.**

More often than not, Peter Burke can't believe how lucky he is. That he gets to come home to the two most beautiful, brilliant people he knows and loves, people who know him, and love what they know.

It could have gone so differently. With the tracking anklet legitimately off, Neal could have "escaped" to anywhere, thrilled to be away from the cause of all of his stress these past few years. Instead, Peter opens the door to find El and Neal cooking, each turning to give him a taste and a kiss, and El's words, "Honey, Neal's home."

**Stargate Atlantis: A new voyage will fill your life with untold memories.**

John wonders sometimes if they'll ever get home. At least, he used to wonder. Now he wonders just exactly when Atlantis became home for him. He suspects it was when the lights came on for him that first day, and he knew immediately that he could never leave for good.

And if it wasn't precisely then, or not specifically Atlantis herself, then it was Rodney. Wherever he was, John could call home. Luckily for both of them, Rodney needed to be right where he was. By John's side, looking out onto the ocean, no matter what galaxy Atlantis called home.

**Everwood: To be old and wise, you must first be young and stupid.**

It wasn't the stupidest thing Bright had ever done. Pretty much everyone in Everwood, or possibly Colorado, knew what that was. He'd lost his best friend because of it, lost Colin long before he died.

And it probably wasn't the second dumbest thing. Flaking out at school hadn't won him any awards, even if his dad thought he should have taken the free pass because of Colin. Sometimes his father could be pretty damn clueless himself.

No, kissing Ephram had only been his third most idiotic move. "Not true", Ephram said, after kissing him back, "Third was waiting so long."

**Hawai'i 5-0. Never upset the driver of the car you're in; they're the master of your destiny until you get home.**

"Oh, there is no way in hell that you got _that_ fortune. I'm the one who's pissed that I don't get to drive my own fucking car."

"Language, Daniel. You wouldn't want your impressionable little girl to know you're such a potty mouth."

"You know, _Steven_ , channelling my mother isn't too conducive to getting in my pants later."

"Your mother's pretty hot. Must run in the family."

"Jesus. You are so not kissing my mother with that mouth. Bite your tongue."

"No thanks, yours is more delicious."

"Of course it is. But hey, no key, no me."

**due South: You are not a Ghost.**

Actually you are a ghost, and frankly a disgruntled one, at that. Your boy, and that Yank, both pining for each other, are making it impossible to get any rest, and whoever said the dead must spend all of their days haunting the living, or conversely playing the harp, floating on clouds, had no idea how things worked.

You're sorry you didn't spend enough time with the boy to set him straight about not setting him straight. Life was too damn short to worry about who you loved, and the afterlife too long to spend regretting who you hadn't told.

**The O.C: Humor usually works at the moment of awkwardness.**

Seth Cohen was the biggest dork to ever live, and he wasn't too proud to admit it. If it weren't true, then he wouldn't have made such a fool of himself with Ryan, and Ryan wouldn't have gone back to Chino, and the girl Seth was pretty sure Ryan hadn't really gotten pregnant.

If he had superpowers, and could turn back time, or get a magic do-over, he would have stifled his fit of the giggles when Ryan knelt down to blow him. It was just a nervous thing, really, but Ryan probably left thinking Seth was laughing at _him._

**Sports Night: Your coworkers take pleasure in your great sense of creativity.**

 

"We were good tonight, weren't we?" Dan asked Casey after a show that seemed to flow just about perfectly. It wasn't just that the writing had come together easily. It just worked. They worked. That afternoon they'd worked together in bed,

"Whatever you're doing, guys, keep it up," Dana said.

"Seriously, you two were on fire." Natalie made what was probably meant as the whoosh of a grand explosion.

"Casey's always hot,"

"We're always good together, Danny, except when we're _great_ together." Casey murmured. His gaze was so fond and familiar that Dan felt warmed from the inside out.

**Stargate SG1: The love of your life is stepping into your planet this summer.**

If Jack hadn't seen him with his own eyes, he would never have believed Daniel could ever have come back to him, back from whenever the hell one went when they ascended, which sounded to Jack like the ass end of existence, but certainly better than the horror of radiation poisoning.

So It wasn't quite his Daniel that was back, yet, but Jack hoped it would be soon. It was kind of nice to have a blank slate, no bridges burned, a chance to woo Daniel all over again. And this time, it wouldn't even be a (badly kept) secret.


End file.
